


what makes us whole

by angelcult



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, Multi, Nesting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Hypnos grows attached to his brothers in the best of ways— he loves Zagreus and his insistence and he loves Thanatos, even with the distance of work between them.He loves them both, like a mourning dove loves a well-made nest.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	what makes us whole

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very far into Hades yet, I just think these three are very neat.

Hypnos appreciated Zagreus’ help, he did, the boy was sweet and attentive and his size was nothing to be sniffed at but Hypnos’ eyes always did wander, always to one _other_ in particular.

He was aware of how the other gods saw him, most of them didn’t even _consider_ him a real god, despite the fact that a lot of their followers had to be attested to his intricate working of dreams. Even when he slept, he was working, not that many knew that.

The mind was an amazing thing, and _asleep,_ it was more powerful than one would ever realize.

(Not that he controlled all dreams, almost everything had free will, and they often only needed little nudges from the Oneiroi when _they_ weren’t too busy, all of Nyx’s children tended to be.)

Hypnos snapped back to his initial train of thought as the source of it pulled himself out of Styx, shivering with cold despite its red color, it was below freezing with the amount of souls in it.

Zagreus was lucky he was a god, most who fall in go mad before they can be pulled out, and death is often a swifter mercy than what lay ahead after such an event.

“Oh, _hello,”_ Hypnos took a glance at the scroll in his hand, smirking as the words burned themselves into the page.

“You got your head bitten off by a gorgon? Have you tried _running_ from them yet?” He asked sarcastically, receiving an annoyed look in turn.

If he squinted, he’d be able to see the faint and jagged lines where the teeth had sunk in and a flash of something sharp shot through his chest, but he tampered down his reaction with a coy tilt of the head.

“Pray tell,” Zagreus’ voice was raspy and Hypnos fought off a shudder, having heard that tone of voice in _much_ different circumstances. 

He was sure Hades knew, very little slipped past his radar but he still wasn’t sure he was brave enough to openly react to it _right_ in front of him.

“Why exactly are you listing my near countless deaths and not, say, Thanatos?”

Hypnos perked up at the mention of his brother’s name, floating a little off the floor, the heavy comforter around his shoulders now barely scraping the floor.

“Oh, silly little godling, don’t you know? Being dead and being asleep are practically the same thing! You’re closer to death every time you rest at night.” He leaned in as he spoke, nose brushing Zagreus’.

This close, his pale gold eyes reminded him of seren flowers, but beneath the playfulness there was something that was decidedly unhinged and feral, and Zagreus swallowed uncomfortably.

Hypnos leaned away, smiling at the heir with the same cheeriness he usually did.

“Besides, my brother is off in the field so much, humans just keep dying, you know? It was worse during the wars, you know, _the big ones,_ war never really stops.” As he spoke, his smile didn’t waver and maybe he was just a _little_ adventurous as he watched Zagreus shift and look away from him, it made him think of the other things he could say or do to him to make him react in such a way.

“Anyway! I have to go, I have so many reports to file.. and lots of sleep to catch up on.” He added after, patting Zagreus on the shoulder.

“Do get further next time, yes?”

“Yeah..” He replied in a murmur, watching Hypnos seemingly blip out of existence, knowing he was no doubt back in his bed. 

Zagreus was very familiar with his bed, with the covers that spilled over the sides, the mountain of pillows and the space in the center of it all that Hypnos curled up in, it was his nest and many considered it an honor to be invited in.

Whether for sleep or other things, it was even more comfortable than his own bed.

Shaking his head and sighing, Zagreus started the trek back to his room, he had a mission to complete, after all.

* * *

Soft and warm, endless safety and heat and soothing familiarity is what Hypnos considered his bed. It was his own sanctuary, his tiny kingdom amidst the sea of much more powerful and reigning gods.

He never understood them, he was social but would like to keep to himself, but he didn’t like being lonely either.

Being a lesser god had its ups and downs. 

Right now, it was up as he curled up into the dip in his sea of covers, lined with only a fraction of the pillows that were arranged on his bed.

It was an Alaska king-sized bed, it could fit at _least_ five other people, give or take. He relished the space, but wished it wasn’t empty so often.

Between his fervent attempts to escape, and even before, Zagreus often gave it more warmth, his half-brother was always a wonderful addition.

Attentive and rough when need be, he never left Hypnos unsatisfied by any means, but as his own white hair fell into his face, he found himself wanting something else entirely.

He wanted _Thanatos,_ his brother, not older by much more than an hour and yet, somehow looking so much different than himself. 

His hair more silver than white and straight, skin darker, features having been refined into something beautifully elegant than the more nymphish ones that Hypnos had retained from their youth.

Fraternal more than identical, but his twin nonetheless.

His twin who he used to share a bed with, who worried about his sleeping when they were still just kids who followed Nyx and Erebus around, but now..

His bed is cold, without his twin’s warmth, without his icy and soft scent lingering.

He’s out collecting souls, and he hasn’t even bothered to send a letter. 

Rolling onto his back, Hypnos wiggles and squirms out of his clothes, jewelry and armor before tossing them to the floor, laying back in his nest.

He stared up at the ceiling, remembering the sound of his brother’s voice, the lilting cadence and his smell and how surprisingly hot he was, in temperature though his looks left nothing to be desired either. 

He can’t think of what his weight would be like, doesn’t know what his body looks like beneath thought heavy robes other what of his chest and arms are exposed.

Is he scarred or is his skin still that familiar plane of smooth skin he had been used to? He can’t imagine him getting injured, but it’s a worry that kicks up every now and again.

How would his lips feel, against Hypnos’ own? Would he be gentle or would he bite? Playful, maybe? 

One hand slides down his thigh, running his dainty nails up the inside, drawing a shiver out of him. 

Maybe he’d be the type to leave hickeys and possessive markings.

 _This one is mine,_ they’d say, _he belongs to me._

And the thought of belonging to someone is just as intoxicating as he imagined (he mind wanders briefly to Zagreus, but his bed is _big enough,_ it’s big enough for three).

He’s not aroused, barely excited, but there’s a heady warmth that he doesn’t want to let go of just yet, his free hand finds his chest, trails up to his neck and then down the middle again.

Their hands are about the same size, he knows this, maybe Thanatos’ are just slightly bigger but it’s enough to let his imagination run.

Hands on his thighs, his neck, pinching and pulling at his nipples, drawing heavy sighs and soft whimpers from his mouth.

With his eyes pressed closed, he can almost imagine his brother is the one doing it, the one on top of him, teasing with touches that aren’t where he wants them.

_Almost._

Eyes snapping open, Hypnos yanks his hands off of himself and flips onto his side, drawing a heavy cover over himself.

He’s barely wet, the covers feel tempting rubbing against him the way they are but his hand or a pillow would feel better.

He doesn’t allow himself, however, not when he knows his brother is the one who will feel the best.   
  


* * *

The next week passes the same way, flirty banter with Zagreus and half-hearted touches, practically edging himself to the point where he’s more wound up than is normal of the seemingly carefree god.

He’s sleeping a lot less too, and he knows what he needs, but he’s stubborn and refuses to ask. 

He wants Zagreus, rough and demanding and bruising.

He wants Thanatos, sweet and gentle and warm.

He wants them both, locked between slick heat and pleasure on top of pleasure, pain intermingled with lancing desire.

Hypnos just wants to see his brother, because he hasn’t even seen him in so long.

“Hypnos?” He registers the voice as Zagreus and realizes belatedly that he’d just pulled himself out of Styx and he had barely noticed, hadn’t even made his usual and sarcastic quip.

Even the group of shades who usually surrounded him due to his less than stellar work ethnic was nonexistent.

“Mm?” He asked, finally responding as he looked at the other, watching his mismatched eyes trail over him, searching for something and he seemed to have found it if the low hum in his throat was anything to go by.

“Come on,” He ordered, and Hypnos blinked. 

“What?”

“Come on, I’m putting you to bed.”

Hypnos wanted to argue when Zagreus grabbed his arm and basically marched him to his room, but he was too tired and too worried he’d snap something at him to even make the words come out.

“When was the last time you slept?” He asked as they rounded the hall that Hypnos’ room was in.

“Mm.. week, maybe? Gods don’t need sleep.”

“Most gods, yes, but _you_ do. You’re the literal incarnation of sleep.”

Zagreus opened the door and herded him in, nonplussed by the mess as his own room was a bit of a disaster area and focused instead on undressing Hypnos.

“I’m not a child, you don’t have to.” He muttered, not putting up a fight regardless of his words. 

“But I want to. I like taking care of you.” He said as his robe slipped down his body and pooled around his feet. The rest followed as Hypnos contemplated the other’s words.

“You like to take care of me?” He repeated back and Zagreus nodded.

“I know you can take care of yourself but clearly, you’re having a rough go at it right now, mate.” He said, resting his hands on his shoulders and smiling down at him. 

“I..” Hypnos bit at his lip, eyebrows ticking up in worry for a moment, that what he was about to do would backfire, but pushed through it anyway.

“I need you to take care of me in a different way right now.”

“A different way?” And Zagreus is a sweet boy, strong, but it was obvious he didn’t see where Hypnos was going.

The god of sleep rested his hands atop Zagreus’, pushing his fingers down and twining them before slowly slipping down to his hips as he watched realization dawn on the little godling’s face. 

“Oh.”

“Yes. _Oh.”_

“Are you sure?” He asked, hands flexing on his waist and Hypnos nodded.

“I need it, Zag. Not want, _need._ ”

“How much?” There was some want in his eyes now, desire that he wasn’t even trying to hide and it felt good to be wanted, and he voiced this to him.

“So bad it’s starting to hurt. Just make me feel like someone wants me.”

A flash of surprise crossed his face, followed by worry but he expertly dampened down the look.

Now that he had more to go off of, he could see just how tired he was. He looked older, his youthful face has the eyes of someone who was tired and weighed down by something painful. 

“I want you, I always do.” Zagreus murmured and his eyes lit up with a familiar warmth, one that he always gazed at him with, and it made him smile at the smaller god.

“Sweet little god,” Hypnos praised. “I appreciate it. But I don't want you to be sweet, not right now,” He shook his head, peering up at Zagreus.

Hypnos spread his legs and canted his hips up, he could feel how hard he was against his thigh.

“I want you to fuck me like you damn near hate me.”

“Why?”

There it was again, that tiredness, and it didn’t go away when he started to speak.

“That’ll make me feel wanted too.”

* * *

“Harder, _harder,_ I’m not going to break, Zag-“ 

His demand was soon granted and his moans only got louder and higher in pitch, burying his face into a pillow to try and dampen his noises but it didn’t muffle the sounds of their bodies coming together repeatedly and aggressively, flesh on flesh, their skin glistening with sweat.

“Hypnos,” Zagreus started, leaning over the other god and completely covering him, watching in amusement as he arched his back more to push up against him. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, followed by his teeth.

He loves the way he sounds, the whimpers and the moans, the way he tilts his head to encourage more, rougher bites.

His wispy body is by no means fragile.

“This is what you want?” He asked softly, hands gripping his hips, pulling him back hard with each thrust.

Hypnos responded eagerly, with pleading cries of “yes, yes, yes” before he tensed beneath him, voice getting louder despite the pillows and then he went limp, panting heavily.

“Hypnos?” Zagreus murmured, lips close to his ear as he pressed soothing kisses along his neck.

“Keep going,” He replied, turning his head to the side. 

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hazy, eyelids drooping, his body completely relaxed.

“Are you sure?”

“You haven’t finished yet.” 

“You look like you’re on the verge of sleep.” He points out and his brother smiles softly, shaking his head despite his closing his eyes. He’s always been terrible at fighting his sleeping, even more so now that he was relaxed and pleasantly warm, the faint buzz of an orgasm still humming beneath his skin.

“You can keep going if I fall asleep,” He felt Zagreus twitch and smiled. “It’s okay, I don’t mind at all, really.” His voice got softer, he was drifting off and going pliant beneath him.

His eyelids barely fluttered when he felt the other start moving again, pressing against places that were too sensitive but he didn’t react, and his last conscious memory of the moment was Zagreus locking their fingers together.  
  


Hypnos woke up alone, and it only stung a little this time. He was clean and the messed up covers had been cleared from the bed, his favorite red one having been pushed to the end of the bed to spare it.

Rolling onto his stomach, he stretched not unlike a cat, feeling the popping along his spine as he rubbed his face into a pillow.

Maybe he needs to start telling Zagreus that he can stay. He can stay after, he can sleep in his bed before, he can sleep in his bed _whenever_ he wants. 

Stumbling to his feet, he dresses slowly, summoning a list, this one reading “renovations” at the top and he sighs.

What use is an ever-changing labyrinth of death if it isn’t pretty?

Not that Hypnos thinks it matters, the dead can’t appreciate much, they’re stuck in this _haze,_ it fogs over their eyes and chills them, he’s glad that Zagreus isn’t human, he doesn’t ever want to see him like that.

Pulling his comforter over his shoulders, he lifts himself off the ground tiredly and floats from his room, hearing the door as it shuts and locks behind him.

He has so much work to do, so many shades to help, so many souls to put back to sleep.

It happens, not all the time but it’s not too out of the ordinary for the haze to clear for a soul, for them to realize where they are.

It’s dangerous for them to be so sentient for too long, they panic and wake others, they try and claw their way out of wherever their soul rests (usually Asphodel, once beautiful and rolling fields that Hypnos played in as a child, gone in what felt like the blink of an eye).

He hates putting them to sleep, it feels like he’s killing them even after they’ve died, even knowing it’s for the best.

Maybe he can convince Zagreus to rest with him tonight.

* * *

He doesn’t even remember falling asleep, just that one minute he was signing papers, paperwork is always so boring and dreadful, and the next he’s being startled awake, shooting a few inches higher into the air as he pulls the comforter tighter around his shoulders. His vision is still clearing up but he stops short at the sight of familiar gold eyes.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Thanatos!”

The older of the two caught Hypnos as he launched himself into his arms, squeezing his waist as he held him close.

Hypnos was clinging to him, legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, rubbing his cheek against Thanatos’ hair like a cat.

“I take it you missed me?”

“You didn’t _write!_ You promised you’d write me.” He huffed, not loosening his hold even as he spoke.

“I know, little brother, but I was busy. Humans are always inventing new ways to die, you see.” 

Hypnos grumbled something incomprehensible into Thanatos’ shoulder, refusing to budge.

“I need to report my findings to Hades, lest you want the Underworld overflowing with souls who have no place to go? It means more work for you.”

“... fine.” He unlatched himself as floated back, pulling the comforter tight around his shoulders and closing his eyes, warmed by the way his brother had allowed him to hug him so freely in front of their shared boss and the shades. 

He drifted, eyes slipping closed again before they snapped back open.

Speaking of the shades.. the line had grown again. 

Sighing softly, Hypnos turned back to them and mustered up his usual smile. 

“Welcome to Hades, little one. Ah, house fire, huh? Poor thing.”

* * *

“How long will you be staying for?” 

Hypnos is sitting next to him on the chaise that sat on the raised patio overlooking Styx, it’s two small for them but they’ve been sharing for years, and they don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

He has a glass of wine in his hand, precariously sloshing from one side to the other every time his eyes drift closed.

“I don’t know.” It’s what he says every time and Hypnos pouts in lieu of a response, taking a drink from the glass that was too deep. 

“I missed you.” He said plainly after.

“I know.”

“I hate it.. hate it when you’re gone.” He polished off the glass and sat it aside, leaning into Thanatos’ shoulder with a sigh.

“You didn’t write me.”

“I was too busy.” He reminds him and he just nods. 

“Too busy for me? What about Zag, he missed you too.. we missed you. I bet Mother did too.” His voice is slurred and Thanatos wonders idly how much wine he’d drank before he’d found him out here. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to keep in contact with you two more.”

“Three. Don’t forget Mom.”

“You’re right.. I can’t forget Mom.”

* * *

Hypnos woke up alone and with a very blurry memory of the night before.

He stumbled through his morning, blanket heavy across his shoulders as he checked his lists.

Zagreus only died _twice_ yesterday, which was good, he must’ve gotten further. Hypnos had still not extended his invitation to a more romantic date in his bed.

He loved sleeping with other people in his bed, it was so much easier, less work, it didn’t hurt when he woke up because he wouldn’t be alone.

He arrived at the Hall of Hades just as Zagreus was dragging himself out of Styx, shivering and shaking water from his hair. 

“Good morning, little god! Took a swim in Phlegethon, mm? Hold on, you’ve still..” He reached forward and dragged his thumb across the tender and still healing flesh of his cheek, watching it soothe back to its normal and healthy color.

“Try not to do that again, lest I not be able to heal you.” He winked after and watched the god’s cheeks flush red as he thanked him and rushed off.

“I see you’re in better shape.” 

Hypnos turned to his twin’s voice with a smile and a nod. 

“Now, if only you would stop taunting our brother.”

“It’s how he learns.” Hypnos responded with a smile, winking at him as he turned back to the shades floating around him.

He was still tired and his light hangover was only making it worse, but it was easy to push that aside.

“Do you remember what you said last night?” Thanatos asked suddenly and he frowned, shaking his head just slightly.

“Not really.. I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?”

“No, not embarrassing.” He didn’t expand and Hypnos frowned, tilting his head. 

“Are you alright, big brother?”

“Yes.. Yes, I’m alright.” He lightly rested his hand on Hypnos’ shoulder and leaned down to speak to him. 

“Just tell when you’re ready for bed.” With a pat to punctuate his sentence, he walked away and Hypnos found himself dazed by the interaction.

What could _that_ have meant?

He tried to push it out of his mind, he’d been on a roll as of late and work was actually getting done, he can’t let his unfairly attractive brothers distract him. 

Biting his lip, he turned back to the shades, to their dead eyes and sighed.

There was always so much work to be done.

* * *

“You don’t still sleep naked, do you?” 

“Not all the time.”

Thanatos sighed as his brother kicked his clothes away, a gold band wrapped around his upper thigh that he slid off.

He watched it squeeze around him, almost not budging for a moment before sliding the rest of the way and he swallowed thickly.

He almost can’t coincide the images of his baby brother to what he sees now, a creature of effortless beauty. 

“Are you actually going to rest with me or just stand there?” He rested his hands on his hips as he asked, shocking Thanatos out of his reverie as he slid his eyes up his brother’s body.

Their build was similar, lean muscle but Hypnos was a bit smaller whether from malnutrition or his hectic sleep schedule, he didn’t know. Though, because of it, his ribs were sometimes very faintly visible when he moved, though not entirely unhealthily.

His skin was just as flawless as ever, smooth and the pale color that comes with being under the artificial night for so long.

“You’ve grown.” Thanatos comments instead, removing his tunic but leaving his underclothes on, and he swears he sees a bit of disappointment in Hypnos’ face when he does.

“Really now?”

They climbed into bed, and there was a nostalgia that came with it, but now they weren’t children and it was charged with something heavy and sensual.

Hypnos carefully fluffed covers and pillows to his liking, like a bird fixing its nest as he finally laid down, motioning for Thanatos to follow suit.

They were closer than they needed to be, nearly nose to nose.

Hypnos smelled sweet, like honey or ambrosia, and warm. 

His eyes were already glazing over with fatigue but it didn’t stop him from observing his brother.

“You’re staring.”

“I feel like I haven’t been this close to you in forever.” He reached over and rested his hand on Thanatos’ face, thumb swiping over his cheek, back and forth, back and forth.

“I missed you so much.” He sighed, leaning closer. Their noses are touching and brushing with every movement but it doesn’t dissuade either of them.

When did his brother get so bold?

“Hypnos..”

“I’ve missed you a whole lot.”

Hypnos tastes like lavender and cherries, he smells even sweeter up close, his lips are so warm but his tongue is hot, and Thanatos doesn’t know why he didn’t do this sooner.

The kiss is broken and followed by another, a deeper kiss with soft pants and moans interspersed between breaths.

Hypnos is a solid presence on top of him, his thighs bracket his hips wonderfully, like two pieces of a puzzle, and his mouth tastes sweeter with every kiss.

His hips rock down with an eagerness but he never pushes any further than that, even though he can feel Thanatos against him and his body is so _hot_ with the knowledge of what they’re doing.

“Ah- Than, I-“ Hypnos cut himself with a deeper kiss, and Thanatos wanted to hear more of those noises, the small broken and frustrated ones, to feel the way he kissed him; like it was the last chance he’d ever get.

He rests a hand on the smaller god’s chest, trailing his fingers down his stomach, resting his palm above where he wants him to touch.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

They meet eyes, and the pale gold is more bright and vibrant, pupils large and deep.

“Please, please keep going.”

Thanatos smiled at his eagerness, eyes not leaving his face as he slides his hand between his legs, not even remotely surprised at how wet he is, two fingers rubbing against his hole but never pushing in.

Hypnos’ eyes fluttered shut and his hips rocked forward, head bowing down. He leaned forward and rested his head on Thanatos’ chest against his collarbone, pressing a kiss there.

“Inside me, please.”

“Impatient boy.” He replied back, voice playful. Hypnos makes a pained noise in response, still trying to grind forward and find friction. 

Thanatos just tuts at him, placing a hand on his cheek to tilt his head back. His cheeks are red and his eyes are wide and round, all too easy to compare to a begging puppy.

“I said please.” He mutters and Thanatos nods, that he did do.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

“I am touching you, silly god.”

Groaning, Hypnos bumps his forehead against his older brother’s chest again, whimpering softly. His brother is gone for months only to return and _tease_ him. 

“Please make me cum.” He finally manages softly, and Thanatos hums.

“What was that? You’re too quiet.”

Hypnos shuts his eyes tightly, he can’t even pretend that his feigned response and his almost chiding voice didn’t send heat burning through him, not to mention the mess he was making of his hand without him even _moving_ it.

It was embarrassing and bordering on demeaning, but somehow, just _perfect_ for what he wanted.

“Make me cum, please.” He says louder and he looks up through his wild hair, catching sight of a pleased smile from the other.

“Good boy.”

Hypnos hides his face again once he starts moving his hand, and he allows it for a few moments before there’s a hand in his hair wrenching his back, their eyes meeting briefly before he forces them shut again.

“Hypnos. Look at me.”

He almost doesn’t listen, but he doesn’t exactly have any leverage so he opens his eyes and Thanatos looks wonderful like that, hair messy and his eyes full of a heady and controlled lust.

(Hypnos will never hear the end of this from Eros, he just knows it.)

“How does it feel?”

“Good, it feels so good.” He whimpers and he’s rewarded with a pull of the hair and he moans, eyes falling shut before he opens them again, although it’s harder this time around.

“How has our brother treated you?”

“Which one?”

Thanatos pulls his hand away and Hypnos whimpers loudly, saying a soft apology and he’s pushing two fingers back into him.

“Zag is good, _great,_ really, he’s such a good boy.. attentive.. I wish he was here now, with us.”

“He’s letting us spend time together. It’s been months.”

“I miss him.”

Thanatos smiles at his brother, he’s always found a way of surprising him. For a creature who is seemingly always asleep, he has a way of falling in love with those around him as if it’s this effortless feat.

“I bet he misses you too. But you can wait.”

He punctuates that by speeding up his hand and it catches both of them off guard when Hypnos’ eyes roll back and he shakes his way through an orgasm.

He falls limp, one hand still gripping the sheets by Thanatos’ hip, the other digging into his thigh.

“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t realize-“ He cuts himself off with a sigh.

Thanatos lets him go and Hypnos kisses him softly in thanks, kissing down his chest and stopping at the fabric. He glares at it before reaching down and grabbing Thanatos’ hand, looking up at him apologetically as he slowly licked his hand clean, moaning softly as he did.

Once he was done, he lightly tugged at his clothes. 

“Take this off. You don’t need it, anyhow.”

They fumbled to peel off the last layer of clothes separating them, and Hypnos wasted no time touching his chest and stomach, hands spanning his thighs.

“You’re so eager.”

“You know why.”

He kissed down at his stomach and down to the insides of his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin just to hear the small gasps and sharp inhales from his brother.

“Hypnos, don’t be a brat.” He sighs out after the third hickey he sucks into the inside of his hip and the younger brother rolls his eyes before settling between his legs, looking at him through his eyelashes.

He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and lays the palm of his other one against Thanatos’ leg, leaning forward and lapping at the head.

Moaning, it doesn’t take much before he’s sucking the head into his mouth and swallowing around him, bobbing his head and lowering himself further down every time.

He doesn’t have a gag reflex (not that he imagined himself keeping one with Zagreus and Thanatos around) and it works in his favor every time as he pushes himself down further, nose pressed against Thanatos, eyes fluttering shut.

His brother moans softly, hips rocking slowly and Hypnos makes a soft choking noise as he does, hands splayed across his thighs.

He pulls off of him, a thin string of spit connecting his tongue to the head of his cock.

Swiping his tongue across his lips, he breaks the string and sits up on his knees, encouraging wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck my throat.”

Thanatos’ eyes widened a fraction at the bluntness of his tone and he tilted his head.

“Ask and you shall receive.”

  
  


Hypnos has tears in his eyes, his cheeks are red, it’s reminiscent of his once warm skin from when he slept up above in Olympus (back then, they were always oscillating between the two it seemed, but they belonged in Hades), the lack of a sun drained all his color away. 

His lips are plush and shiny with spit, he doesn’t have a gag reflex but he makes this noise like he’s choking when Thanatos pushes in too fast and deep and it’s almost like before he left, but there’s a _roughness_ that hadn’t been there before. 

Rough and demanding, and he loves every part of it.

He likes the way he grips his hair, the way his nails scrape his scalp on accident, the pulling as he guides him or as a way to hold him still. 

He’s wet again (as if he ever stopped, it’s running down his thighs, it’s a delectable sort of filth) and Thanatos is close, he can quite literally taste it on his tongue and he can’t ask for more (or rather he can, but he’s learned to be patient).

* * *

Hypnos isn’t talking, which isn’t odd, per say, but Zagreus is used to his snarky remarks and his sometimes demure words of encouragement and challenge.

Now, however, he’s actually working and guiding the shades around, there’s a slight limp in his step, he’s favoring one of his legs but if anything, he seems ecstatic.

Thanatos was back, after all, and they’d always been close— _oh._

Zagreus corners him in an alcove, and pulls him into a kiss, licks into his mouth and grips his hips.

He feels him flinch when he does, and he presses down on what must be bruises beneath his clothes.

“I see Than found your bed.”

“I wished you had found it too.” His voice is raspy, and he’s panting from the kiss. He smiled after he spoke, and he leaned forward, eyes closed.

“We can sleep. It’s big enough.”

It’s not an invitation he’s ever extended, just _sleeping_ with him, nothing more, nothing less. 

“Really, mate?”

“Yeah.” He’s falling asleep, he can barely stand so Zagreus just holds him and guides them down to the floor.

“What did he do to you?”

_“Everything.”_

And then he was asleep, and Zagreus supposes he can take a break (he’s tired of dying anyhow).

* * *

“Stand there.” Zagreus glances at Thanatos who is watching his twin with a look of bemusement.

 _“Nesting,”_ he mouths to Zagreus and his eyebrows raise.

_“Like a bird?”_

They share a private smile about the comparison before turning to Hypnos who is fluffing pillows and pushing covers around, and now Zagreus can see that the dip in the impossible mess of covers is carefully made rather than from Hypnos just happening to lay there all of the time. 

Once he deems it good, he climbs out of bed and stumbles back to them.

“Are you done, little dove?” 

It’s completely worth the look he’s given.

“Come on, and no _shoes,_ Zag.”

“When have I ever gotten into your bed with shoes?”

“I’ve seen how you sleep in your _own_ bed, it’s tragic.” He replies, the banter lighthearted and easy, flowing between them.

His voice is still raspy and sometimes it disappears completely.

As he goes about his normal routine of undressing, Zagreus allows his eyes to trail over his body. His hips are covered in bruises just like he thought, his thighs are the same, as well as a myriad of bites on his thighs and chest.

“You too.” He says, motioning to them with two fingers.

Thanatos and Zagreus share a look before looking back at the other. 

His face lights up in a smile when they follow suit.

Thanatos’ back is covered in scratches, some looking as if blood had been drawn, there’s a few hickeys scattered around in the inside of his hip.

Zagreus isn’t surprised, if anything, he was expecting them to still be tangled up in one another still.

They’re hot, tragically so, but it’s even better when they’re all wrapped around each other.

It’s even better when he’s laying with his face pressed into Zagreus’ stomach and he can hear them sharing soft kisses, talking, catching up on missed time. 

He’s not even that tired, he just wanted to be with them in a place they might not be interrupted by work, a safe cocoon of blankets and pillows, a perfect retreat from the world just outside of his bedroom door.

A contentment fills his chest, but it’s overwhelming too, in the way that good things often are.

“Hypnos?”

He looks up at Zagreus, red and green eyes staring down at him.

“Mm?” He tilted his head back rolling on his back and raised a brow.

“Come up here.”

He does as he’s asked, but only because he’s sore and he’s not sure he can handle _both_ of them, not so soon, that is. 

“What?” He asks, flopping down on his stomach, arms pillowing his head.

“Missed you.” Is all Zagreus says, and he drapes an arm around his waist while Thanatos does the same.

There’s no such thing as perfection, a god would know that better than anything, but for now, while Thanatos is in his bed and Zagreus isn’t rushing headfirst into either death or victory, he’s pretty damn sure this is what it’d feel like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and you can find me on twitter @/ariaforhypnos


End file.
